


Unsupervised

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, mention of Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Blaine goes to a bachelor party without Kurt and comes home with a new acquisition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt “dare”.

It’s close to four in the morning when Blaine stumbles into the loft, but no matter. Kurt’s still awake, waiting for him.

“So, how was the party?” Kurt asks. He pulls Blaine’s arm out of his coat. A shower of glitter comes out with it.

“Mmm, missed you … But it was fun.” Blaine giggles, three sheets to the wind.

“I’ll bet,” Kurt mumbles, picturing his giddy boyfriend doing body shots off oiled-up, muscular men. But he’ll save the interrogation for later. Blaine seems like he only has a handful of sober brain cells left. He’ll need those to shower and get to bed.

His shirt follows his coat, then his pants. Stripping Blaine down, Kurt catches a glimpse of something on Blaine’s lower back that looks slightly inflamed.

“What the …?” Kurt pulls back when he finally sees it, sighing like a parent who’s caught their kid drinking Hershey’s syrup from the bottle. “Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you have a tattoo of Adam Levine?”

Blaine giggles again, grinning like an idiot. “Truth or Dare. I won.”

Kurt sighs again. It’s his own fault. He’d weighed the pros and cons of not going with them. Blaine is a grown man, and his brother, Cooper … Well, Blaine is a grown man. He pictured the two brothers doing a nightmarish amount of stupid things, but it never occurred to Kurt that Blaine would come home scarred for life.

“Alright, Blaine,” Kurt says, dropping the matter till the sun comes up. “Let’s get you to bed.” He puts his arm around Blaine’s waist and helps him walk to the bathroom. “No more unsupervised play dates for you.”

 


End file.
